1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earthquake alarming device, more particularly to an earthquake alarming device with rescue assisting capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional earthquake warning system includes a seismic sensory module, a rechargeable battery, a speaker, an indicator lamp unit, and a control module that is electrically connected to the seismic sensory module, the rechargeable battery, the speaker and the indicator lamp unit.
After detecting an earthquake, the seismic sensory module informs the control module of the same so that the control module controls the speaker to generate an audio alarm, and controls the indicator lamp unit to indicate an “Earthquake Alarm” status.
The conventional earthquake warning system is further equipped with a radio module, which can be switched on manually to generate an acoustic SOS signal (i.e., a Morse code distress signal).
However, the conventional earthquake warning system is inadequate in terms of rescue and safety measures.